the_quotus_instrumentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Downworlders
The Land of Downworld has many magical creatures. Here is a list of them and their descriptions. Fairies or Moth Men Fairies or Moth Men are half demon half human. Therefore, they posses great beauty and aggression. These creatures are not small as in fairy tales. They are normal human size though some are small as mice. Trust us, you do not want to mess with faeries. They call themselves Fair Folk, but are nowhere fair. They are large cheaters. They are very clever and make deals and imprison hundred and thousands of people in a day. Once you’re in a faerie’s deal, there is no escape. Faeries do not like to be stared at. They assault the moment someone looks at them for too long. They find it irritating. Male fairies are called Moth Men. Fauns or Satyrs Fauns or Satyrs are half goat, half human. The upper-half of their body that is human. Below that, their body is like a goat’s. Faun is roman for satyr (Greek). Fauns are athletic and amazing jumpers. They are over hyper and must be calmed when they do this. Being over hyper means they are angry. Centaurs Centaurs are half horse, half human. The upper-half of their body is human. Below that, or rather behind that, is a horse’s body. Four legs and a large body. They possess a mind-set that is both friendly and aggressive. Centaurs usually stand for peace and justice. So never be unfair with a centaur. Dwarfs Dwarfs are just like humans, just that their size is small. They posses great aggression and are easily offended. Insulting a dwarf may be the last thing you do. Dwarfs mainly use axes or swords. They are not fond of bows and arrows. Elves Elves are similar to dwarfs. They are only even smaller. Elves posses great calmness and are always there at your service. They never turn from a chance to help. When an elf is big enough he swears an oath to be selfless. Because of their small size they are rapid and quick and can fight from usually most places. They use all sorts of weapons. Nymphs Nymphs are nature spirits. Dryads are tree nymphs. Naiads are water nymphs. They are very friendly and do not know of the common matters of war or battle and only care about their trees and water lakes. Minotaurs Minotaurs are half bull and half man. They must not be messed with for they possess great aggression. Though they can live without food for months, they are still ready to eat all the time. Pixies Pixies are much smaller than fairies though like them. They have small, thin and transparent wings. The are friendly and help people at no cost. Dappleglasses Dappleglasses are large bulky creatures that fly without wings. Gravity does not act on them, and they just float around yet they are able to control where they go. They possess a sweet mind-set. Dragons Dragons have been extinct for years. No dragons have been born though clues left tell us they did exist at some point in the past. Dappleglasses are said to be related to them. It is said in an old prophecy that one will rise who will remake dragons though this prophecy is not confirmed. Trolls Trolls are large, foolish giants that no nothing by hunger. They feed on flesh. They do not see perfectly. Trolls may be green or the color of skin, but anyway they are foolish an will always remain foolish. Even one elf could take down a fully grown trolls. Cyclopes Cyclopes are those large giants that see with one eye. Long ago they forged the weapons of the three main gods of Olympus. They have a large part in the architecture of Olympus. Hundred Handers Hundred Handers are giants with hundred hands. They are also skilled at forging and playing with metal, and helped the Cyclops make the Greek gods’ weapons years ago. Like Cyclopes they have a hand in the architecture of Olympus. Chimera Chimera is a Greek monster with a lion's head, a goat's body and a snake's tail. This strange creature could breathe fire. None but the flying horse Pegasus can survive the wrath of its fire. Zombies Zombies are dead creatures. They roam without brains, their hands outstretched. Their body is human-like and black with two red eyes, nothing else. They are rare and are vicious. Mummies Mummies are creatures risen from the grave. They are wrapped in linden bandages yet are not as scary as they look. They listen to any command.